The invention relates generally to medical imaging systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for fault detection and recovery in such medical imaging systems.
Medical imaging systems, such as, for example, computer tomography (CT) systems, X-ray systems, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems, positron emission tomography (PET) systems and the like, are defined by a number of subsystems that interact to deliver the functionalities for these systems. In an X-ray scanner, such subsystems include, but are not limited to an X-ray generator, a table positioner, a system control and an operator console. These subsystems are typically different physical computer systems running on different operating systems.
The subsystems may be further subdivided into software applications or other logical subsystems. These software applications are typically object oriented programs that individually or in combination with other software applications perform specific functionality. For example, the functionality may include image acquisition, image processing, etc.
The complexity in software applications and the interrelationship between applications has increased. This also has increased the criticality of faults and their occurrence. In medical imaging systems, testing and maintenance reduces the likelihood of these faults, however, faults and errors still occur. This then may result in X-Ray scanner downtime, thereby decreasing throughput (e.g., reducing the medical procedures that can be performed) and increasing costs.
Additionally, known techniques in fault management in medical imaging systems require rebooting the whole medical imaging system, even for a fault that is not hardware based or that only affects specific components within the system. This reduces the operating time of the medical imaging system, which again reduces throughput and increases costs.